


falling

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: A word of advice for hopeless romantics: Sharing a bed isn't as easy as it looks. Especially the first time.(Or: Viktor and Yuuri sleep together for the first time, and discuss their feelings.)





	falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsukifatale (TrumpetGeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpetGeek/gifts).



> hey look at that! this is a story! i'm back, bros!
> 
> hi this is coming from someone who had a friend sleep over in her college dorm bed the other day and ended up on her own floor under her own bed with none of her like 20 blankets (me. it's me. i was cold). viktor and yuuri get it a little better than i did.
> 
> i'm gifting this to mac bc mac is too cold and won't admit it, so needs some warm soft cuddles. and blankets. also gifting to mac bc they like domesticity. also gifting to mac bc??? i love mac?

Viktor was shocked to admit that it all happened accidentally.

See, he didn’t have a plan for this. Coming to Hasetsu, he just wanted to coach Yuuri, to get some inspiration back. If he happened to get Yuuri to want to snuggle with him and fall into pure domestic love? that was an additional bonus, but not a necessity. Not in the beginning. He just wanted to _feel_ something, and Yuuri gave him that.

Of course, Yuuri made him feel _a lot_ of things, and that was what led to Viktor falling head over heels in love with him while his student seemed blissfully unaware of how much Viktor wanted _everything_ to do with him. He wanted to coach Yuuri and to help Yuuri and to know everything about Yuuri and to hug Yuuri and to kiss Yuuri and to –

Well, the point was made. If Viktor could do something with Yuuri, he _desperately_ wanted to. He just wanted to have Yuuri with him at all times, and to do everything with him forever. But Yuuri? Yuuri had other plans. Yuuri just wanted Viktor to be his coach, and to be so focused on skating, and to be _himself_ , whatever the hell that meant.

Was ‘being himself’ allowed to include wanting to cuddle Yuuri at all times of day? Because that was what Viktor was becoming.

But, no. He was letting Yuuri take his time getting used to this, and letting them become more comfortable around each other. Yuuri was starting to treat him as not only a coach but a friend, and Viktor had never been happier in his life. A true, legitimate friend, who he could sit around with, and just _talk to_. They’d talk, or they’d watch movies, or Yuuri would try to teach Viktor how to play some video game and smile the _best_ smile when Viktor tried to repeat what he’d done but always manage to do worse. Even without cuddling or kissing, Viktor was beyond happy with Yuuri.

So it came as a shock when the first time that they slept in the same bed, it was entirely unplanned.

After they actually started competing as coach and student, Yuuri seemed to be getting more comfortable with him as a person as well, leaning into his side and hugging him much more often than he did before, as well as letting Viktor hug him whenever he wanted to. It was a slow-moving relationship, but it was moving toward _something_ , and Viktor was ecstatic.

Because Yuuri was the sweetest person that he knew, and he was really opening up to Viktor, and it was all that Viktor wanted.

They had been training hard for the Cup of China coming up in the next week, and Viktor wanted nothing more than to give both of them a break, but he knew that he couldn’t. Yuuri was doing so well, but this competition was _everything_ for them, so he couldn’t let up on training just because he wanted them both to not be nervous. That was just going to make it worse.

It also exhausted Yuuri, though, so he and Viktor had been taking turns picking shows to watch at night, relaxing together while they didn’t have to worry about practice. Yuuri was still sore and anxious, but it was a good time to take a little bit of time away from their busy practice schedule and just breathe. Plus, it let them both learn a little more about each other and find more common ground as they sat together and watched episodes of their favorite shows, usually in silence.

More often than not, they would watch the show on the couch, but on nights when Yuuri was particularly tired out from practice, they’d watch it in his bed for more comfort. This was one of those nights.

After practice and dinner, Yuuri and Viktor went up to Yuuri’s room to watch a few episodes of their current show on Yuuri's laptop, and the two were sitting side by side as it ended. Yuuri closed his laptop, setting it off to the side. While he started with that, Viktor sat up the rest of the way, starting to swing his legs off of the bed, but he was stopped by Yuuri’s voice.

“Um, Viktor?” Yuuri didn’t look at him, wringing his hands together as he spoke, a particularly nervous gesture from him. “You can stay here. If you want to! I mean. Um. If you…” Yuuri was turning bright red, and Viktor was too shocked to even try to finish his sentence. “If you want to stay here tonight? I was just thinking –“

“Yuuri!” Viktor finally recovered, wrapping his arms around him with a big grin, and Yuuri laughed, letting Viktor knock him back into the bed. “You want to sleep with me?”

“If you want to!” Yuuri insisted again, even as Viktor had him pressed back against the mattress in a hug. “You don’t have to.”

“Yuuri, what part of this looks like I don’t want to?” Viktor laughed, and Yuuri turned his head away with an embarrassed grin, one that made Viktor want to wrap him up in a tight hug and kiss him until the world ended. But he didn’t. Instead, he climbed off of Yuuri, stretching out and lying at his side.

And then came the hard part, trying to find a position where they were both comfortable, but also touching each other an adequate amount. At least… that was what _Viktor_ was trying to get. Yuuri seemed pretty much on the same page, if the way that he shifted every time uncomfortably every time that they settled a few inches apart from each other said anything.

It took a lot of squirming and accidentally kicking each other or twisting their arms in uncomfortable positions. A _lot_. Viktor at one point decided that he was going to settle in with his arm in a crooked angle that made it feel like it might break before the morning, but Yuuri saw the discomfort on his face and kept shifting.

It took throwing two of Yuuri’s pillows onto the floor before they were able to get comfortable, and Viktor breathed out. He leaned over to set their phones and Yuuri’s glasses onto the small table beside them, falling easily back into their comfortable position.

And he was ready to fall asleep, he really was. He was going to comfortably fall asleep wrapped in the warmth of Yuuri’s arms, but he couldn’t get his brain to stop going crazy. He couldn’t stop _thinking about it_ , about the fact that he was in Yuuri’s arms, what he had wanted so much. He didn’t know what Yuuri was thinking, and he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep if he didn’t get _something_.

“Hey, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered after a few moments of silence. Yuuri’s legs were wrapped around his, and Viktor’s arms rested softly around Yuuri, one hand resting over his head so it didn’t become uncomfortable as they fell asleep. His head was tucked up against Yuuri’s neck, and Yuuri laughed softly as his breath tickled his neck. “What would you say we are to each other?”

Viktor didn’t know if asking that would be pushing this too far, but he wanted to know. Yuuri had been so much more comfortable with him, and had requested _this_ , so Viktor desperately wanted to know some part of his thought process. “Um… I mean…” Yuuri was flustered again, and Viktor sighed, closing his eyes to let him work through his thoughts. “I… Well, I don’t want to assume anything, because we haven’t talked or anything, but –“

“Then this can be us talking, Yuuri,” Viktor answered, his eyes opening, even though he couldn’t see the look on Yuuri’s face, couldn’t take in whatever nervous expression he was sure to be making. That was probably for the better. Sitting this close together, while Yuuri was making some cute worried face? Viktor would be far too eager to kiss that nervous look away. “What do you want us to be?”

“We’re already friends,” Yuuri started, shrugging just enough that Viktor’s hand didn’t fall off of his shoulder, but he could feel the movement. “So that’s… good. Because I thought it was crazy that you wanted to coach me, and now you’re _friends_ with me.” He laughed, before swallowing, shifting his body even though they had _just_ gotten comfortable, turning until he was able to meet Viktor in the eyes. “What do you want to be to me, Viktor?”

And Viktor’s breath escaped him, even though he had just asked the same question, even though he had asked the same of Yuuri so much earlier in their relationship. It felt much more important a question when Yuuri was the one who was asking it. He could ruin everything, but so much had happened… He had to tell Yuuri the truth. “Being your friend and your coach is perfect,” he started, and tried not to be shocked by the speed that Yuuri’s small smile disappeared, so he quickly continued, “but, someday, if you’d like, I’d like to be your boyfriend, too. If you’d like that.”

Viktor stopped himself before he went on to mention everything else he wanted from Yuuri. Even introducing the concept of boyfriend felt like a giant step, and he was still waiting in slight terror for however Yuuri might react to that.

He didn’t have to wait long, though, because Yuuri’s smile was filling his face again, and he shifted until he was entirely on top of Viktor, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing him against the bed, pressing his face against his neck. He pulled his head out so he could smile widely at Viktor, nodding his head. “That’s what I was hoping for,” he said in a voice so soft Viktor at first wasn’t sure that he hadn’t imagined it. “I didn’t want to ask for it, in case… In case it’s not what you wanted. But you’re just… so amazing, and I was hoping, because you’ve been so good to me here, and I _really_ like you, and - ” He cut off his rambling with a little laugh before leaning over to Viktor, his eyes wide with excitement, so much of the apprehension gone. “Be my boyfriend, Viktor?”

And Viktor, at this point, was almost positive that Yuuri remembered nothing about Sochi, considering his reaction to him coming to coach him, but his heart still threatened to leave his chest at those words, twisted so beautifully around to everything that Viktor had realized he wanted. He pulled Yuuri on top of him in a tight hug, laughing when Yuuri made a soft surprised noise in response before wrapping his arms around Viktor.

After a couple of moments, Yuuri squirmed away from Viktor, shifting until he’d gotten into the same position that they were in before, their bodies close, but not as close as when they had been hugging. It was _comfortable_ , but Viktor had liked being so close to Yuuri, now that he was allowed to be. He had liked it when their entire bodies were touching, and they were basically on top of each other. Of course, that wasn’t a practical position to sleep in, but this… well…

“This isn’t as fun,” Viktor whined and Yuuri rolled his eyes, snuggling into Viktor’s side.

“What do you want? Fun or comfort?” Yuuri questioned, though he didn’t seem willing to move at all from where he was resting on Viktor’s chest, his head barely lifted so he could make eye contact. Viktor didn’t really care as long as he got to cuddle with Yuuri in his sleep, but he couldn’t help himself from prolonging this conversation, to keep getting the silly sleepy ( _happy_ ) look in Yuuri’s eyes.

“Fun,” Viktor answered immediately, and Yuuri laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, I want comfort and it’s my bed.” Yuuri set his head down on Viktor’s chest resolutely, and Viktor leaned down to press a kiss against the top of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri sighed happily, somehow snuggling closer to Viktor.

And it was soft and warm right there, so Viktor let himself close his eyes as well, arms wrapped loosely around Yuuri as they fell asleep.

They didn’t have practice until late afternoon the next day, so when their first alarm went off, Viktor immediately reached over to turn it off, more than happy to try to curl back up closer to Yuuri and get more sleep, which he desperately wanted and needed. They’d shifted in their sleep so that Yuuri was closer to the middle of the bed, clearly used to being alone, but Viktor’s entire body was still pressed against Yuuri’s, so it was worth it.

Until Viktor turned around to turn off the next alarm, and he got tangled into a blanket, pulled away from Yuuri’s body as he took up more of the bed.

It was _fine,_ they were still in bed together.

Until their third and final alarm went off, and Viktor’s small reach to turn off the alarm had him tumbling to the ground, a blanket wrapped around him while Yuuri didn’t even notice. Viktor laid on the ground in defeat, picking up his phone from where it was charging and casually scrolling through Instagram while he waited for Yuuri to wake up.

It was _cold_ on the floor, but he couldn’t take blankets from Yuuri without waking him up, which wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to wake Yuuri up, but he was cold, wrapped in a single blanket on the cold floor next to the bed holding the love of his life.

Yuuri woke up half an hour later, which Viktor only knew because he heard him softly ask his name. Viktor sat up on the floor and immediately tugged a second blanket down with him, causing Yuuri to laugh. “Just come back up here. Your phone wouldn’t have woken me up, Viktor.”

“I didn’t get out on purpose! I could have laid there forever,” Viktor answered, staying wrapped up in his blankets. “ _You_ moved in your sleep and I fell out.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, looking down at him. He was still smiling, though, clearly finding the image of Viktor sitting on the floor hilarious for some reason. “I guess we’re just gonna have to hold each other closer next time?” A nervous smile was on his face, but Viktor didn’t even notice.

Viktor, sitting on the ground, wrapped in two blankets instead of Yuuri’s arms, looked up at Yuuri with wide eyes. “Next time? Like tonight? And every night?” He perked up, pulling himself into a more comfortable position before climbing into Yuuri’s bed, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “But maybe in my bed?”

“I guess so?” Yuuri still looked confused.

“It’s bigger,” Viktor explained. “And it has more blankets, in case I do get kicked out again.”

Yuuri turned red, pressing his face against Viktor’s neck as he started to laugh, and Viktor just hugged him back.

“Fine, starting tonight, we’ll sleep in your bed every night.” Yuuri didn’t lift his head from Viktor’s neck.

“Every night,” Viktor whispered, almost reverent. He placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s head and held him there until his alarm started to angrily scream at them to get out of bed and go face the world.

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) . come find me and talk to me! or just follow me quietly for fic updates and stuff. <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading/commenting/kudos. as always, all of your support blows me away and i'm more grateful than i could ever put into words.
> 
> @ mac - buy more blankets. love you.


End file.
